Mon meilleur ami
by lexaoxo
Summary: Draco et Hermione pour ma première fic a vie!
1. Début

Mon meilleur ami

**Le début**

Elle venait de traverser le mur séparant la plate-forme 9 et 10. La plate-forme 9 ¾ . Elle y avait tant pensé! Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre tant attendue…

FLASHBACK

- Hermione! Tu as reçu une lettre! Connais-tu quelqu'un qui vient de…hum…Poudlard?

- J'arrive!, répondit la jeune fille, descendant l'immense escalier qui menait au premier étage.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est ce Poudlard et qui connais-tu là-bas?

- Heu, bien…maman, je…tu te souviens de mon ami? Le petit blond qui habitait à côté et qui m'a donné ce collier…demanda-t-elle en montrant le collier en argent qu'elle portait au cou.

- Oui je m'en rappelle ma puce. Je me souviens parfaitement. Tu avais tellement pleuré lorsqu'il est parti. Mais que représente le pendentif? Et que vient-il faire dans cette histoire?

Les parents d'Hermione n'avaient jamais été très présents pour elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une fois ou ils avaient vraiment été intéressés par elle. C'est dommage, pensa Hermione, qu'elle ne me pose la question qu'aujourd'hui…j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle s'y intéresse il y 5 ans lorsque j'ai eu le pendentif.

- Ok, une seule question à la fois, s'il te plaît. Premièrement, le pendentif est un D argent pour Draco, le nom de mon ami, avec un serpent. Et c'est là que Poudlard intervient. C'est une école, en fait, un pensionnat, qui divise ses élèves en maison. Et le serpent se trouvant sur le pendentif est le signe d'une de ces maisons.

- Ok. Et pourquoi reçois-tu une lettre de ce…Poudlard?

- Et bien…M. Malfoy, le père de Draco, m'y a inscrite car il trouvait que j'avais un certain talent qui pourrait m'y faire rentrer.

- Un certain talent…Hermione, désolée ma chouette, mais tu n'as aucune talent. Te rappelles-tu le prof de piano que nous avions engagé? Et celui de dessin? Et celui de…

- Ok maman! J'ai compris que j'étais bonne à rien!

- Mais non ma chouette! C'est juste que…

- Je n'ai aucune talent! Bon, de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ce genre de talent dont j'ai besoin pour rentrer à Poudlard.

- Mais quel « talent » te faut-il ma chouette? Car crois-moi, il n'existe pas 26 mille sortes de talents.

- Bonjour Madame Granger!

Un grand homme venait de faire son apparition en plein milieu du salon. Comme Madame Granger tournait le dos au salon, elle n'avait pas vu que l'homme s'était soudainement matérialisé dans le salon.

- « Oh mon dieu! Mais qui êtes-vous? Et comment avez-vous pu rentrer chez moi?!

- Je m'excuse, j'aurais du me présenté…quel homme impoli suis-je! Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore de l'école Poudlard et je suis rentrée ici par…

- Par la porte de garage que j'ai laissée ouverte! s'écria Hermione en interrompant le professeur.

- Oui exactement, par la porte du garage…Enchaîna le professeur qui semblait trouver la situation assez comique.

- Ok, maintenant que ces deux questions ont trouvé une réponse, que faites-vous chez moi? »

Hermione trouvait que sa mère prenait la situation assez bien. Mais c'était toujours comme cela, ce n'était que lorsque la visite était partie, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en famille, c'était là qu'elle explosait. C'était d'ailleurs les moments qu'Hermione redoutait le plus car sa mère pouvait être vraiment explosive.

- « Oh, ce que je fais chez vous, répondit le Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis venu voir Hermione. »

Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis l'arrivé du professeur (sauf pour évité à sa mère un véritable choc lorsque le visiteur avait failli dire qu'il était arriver par téléportation), décida enfin de reprendre vie.

- « Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour Hermione. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Comment ça te revoir? La voix de madame Granger devenait de plus en plus hystérique. C'était la première fois en 12 ans qu'Hermione la voyait perdre son calme devant quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle ou son père.

- Oui, j'ai rencontré votre fille à plusieurs reprises lorsque M. et Mme Malfoy habitaient le manoir voisin au votre. M. Malfoy m'avait présenté Hermione afin que je vois si elle avait les capacités pour venir étudier à Poudlard…

- MAIS QUELQU'UN VA-T-Il ENFIN ME DIRE QU'EST-CE QUE POUDLARD?! »

Voilà, elle avait explosée. Hermione s'était rentrée dans sa coquille, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque sa mère exposait. Le Professeur Dumbledore, lui, avait gardé son sang-froid. Hermione lui en était reconnaissante, car lorsque sa mère explosait, elle n'était rien capable de faire. Elle figeait, tout simplement.

- « Ah oui madame! Vous avez parfaitement raison! Poudlard, c'est une école de sorcier. À ces mots, madame Granger devient livide. Et votre fille y est inscrite car elle a la capacité de contrôler la magie qui se trouve dans la nature. À compter de…maintenant, Hermione est sous ma responsabilité. Je l'emmène chez une famille de sorcier, des amis à moi, ne craignez rien, jusqu'à la rentrée des classes afin qu'elle reprenne un peu du retard qu'elle a accumulé en étant dans une famille moldue. »

À la fin de son petit discours, Dumbledore regarda Hermione. Mais il dû se retourner vers mme Granger lorsqu'elle fit un bruit sourd en s'évanouissant.

- « Maman! Hermione s'était jetée à côté de sa mère aussitôt qu'elle était tombée.

- Laisse la Mione. Le père de Hermione, qui avait tout écouté de la conversation depuis le couloir, s'approcha de sa femme, faisant ainsi reculer sa fille.

- Mais papa…

- Laisse-la. Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'es plus des nôtres. »

- Hermione, dont les larmes coulaient déjà, éclata en sanglot. Dumbledore la prit dans ses bras et sortir de la maison par la porte avant. La jeune fille, toujours en sanglot, se laissa guider sans protester.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Et la voilà maintenant sur la plate-forme 9 ¾, devant l'immense train rouge qui devait l'amener à Pouldard. La famille Weasley, qui avait été sa famille d'accueil pendant presque deux semaines, arrivait déjà. Le cadet, Ron, rentrait lui aussi à Poudlard en première année. Par contre, ayant vécu toute sa vie dans une famille de sorciers, il en connaissait un peu plus qu'elle en matière de magie. Ses frères et sa sœur étaient déjà à Poudlard. En pensant à leur famille, Hermione devint triste. Sa famille à elle l'avait rejetée. Mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle devait être forte. S'il y avait une chose que ses parents lui avaient appris, c'était de ne jamais laissé paraître ses sentiments. Alors elle rentra dans le train avec tous les enfants Weasley. Elle s'entendait bien avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, mais ne supportait pas du tout ce dernier. Ginny était comme elle; fière, intelligente et forte, alors que son frère était stupide et insupportable...


	2. Les retrouvailles

Merci pour les reviews :)

Je suis vraiment désolée pour la très très longue attente... J'avais oublié que j'avais cette fic XD

Pour Minipanzanni, je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine... Genre le dimanche soir ou le lundi dans la journée... Comme j'écris en travaillant, je ne peux garantir mes publications mais je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux! :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2- Les retrouvailles**

Le voyage en train était long et pénible. Hermione, assise dans le même compartiment que la famille Weasley, n'en pouvais plus d'entendre Ron se pleindre de la dureté du banc sur lequel il était assis. Ginny l'avait abandonné dès le départ du train afin d'aller rejoindre son petit-ami dans un autre compartiment. Pendant une heure, Hermione avait essayé de lire un peu le dernier livre qu'elle s'était acheter avec ses maigres économies... Elle avait, en faisant cet achat, dépensé les derniers sous qu'il lui restait, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas trop. Après tout, elle avait une dizaine de mois à faire à Poudlard avant d'avoir à se trouver une place où vivre. Ce qui n'allait assurément pas être une tâche simple puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'argent et que ses parents l'avaient officiellement reniée.

Alors que sortait de la bouche de Ron une enième plainte sourde et agaçante au plus haut point, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond platine au regard gris. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Ron qui était soudainement devenu rouge tomate. L'apparition était accompagné de deux armoires à glace qui ne semblaient pas avoir plus de cerveau qu'un petit pois. Puis, une voix froide sortit de la bouche du jeune homme platine.

« - Cheveux roux, taches de rousseurs, vêtements sales, trop grand et assurément très vieux, je gage ma baguette que l'on a la famille Weasley devant nous.

- Dégage Malfoy, on ne veut pas te faire pleurer en te faisant remarquer à quel point ton père est misérable de se traîner aux pieds d'un sorcier mort...

Hermione, qui avait déjà reconnu son ancien ami, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il était tellement beau. Toutes les filles devaient être à ses pieds... Elle eu un pincement au coeur lorsque le jeune Malfoy continua sur sa lancer sans même remarquer sa présence.

« - Mon père n'est pas misérable! Contrairement à votre famille, il a su choisir le bon camp et ainsi assurer la victoire des vrais sorciers. Savez-vous ce qu'on dit de votre famille au ministère? Les Weasley sont des traîtres à leur sang! Vous êtes tombés encore plus bas que les sang-de-bourbe!

- Ah Ah les Weasley! Les traitres à leur sang! », lancèrent les deux gros lards sans cervelle.

Malfoy lui ayant déjà expliqué la situation de sa famille, Hermione n'était guère impressionnée par ces propos. Par contre, le commentaire des deux armoires à glace qui accompagnaient le jeune homme prouvait qu'ils avaient effectivement des courants d'air à la place du cerveau. Le regard glacial que leur lança le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui dit qu'il semblaient penser la même chose. Il eu aussi comme effet de clouer le bec aux deux imbéciles. Hermione eu l'impression que les deux têtes vides devaient attendre le consentement de leur chef blond avant de parler.

« - Maintenant que Goyle et Crabbe nous ont fait la joie de se la fermer, lança Malfoy, qui manifestement, n'appréciait pas tellement ses deux accompagnateurs, voyont qui se trouve avec les Weasmoche... Oh! Une nouvelle am... »

Draco Malfoy n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

« - Hermigonne!!! Mais bon sens, qu'est-ce que tu fou avec ses loosers?!? »

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre, Draco avait accroché Hermione par le bras et l'amenait à travers le train en se dirigeant vers son propre compartiment, laissant les Weasley bouche-bée face à la situation... Un Malfoy qui s'adressait à une né-moldue sans l'insulter, c'était une première!

Après avoir traversé pratiquement tout le train, Draco fit entrer son amie dans son compartiment. Sans même adressé un regard à Crabbe et à Goyle qui les suivaient, il leur claqua la porte au nez, les laissant seul à l'extérieur. Puis, le jeune homme s'installa en face d'Hermione et ses yeux se posèrent sur son collier...

« - Tu l'a gardé?

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? C'était un des seuls souvenirs que j'avais de toi. Sauf les photos prisent par mes parents, tu as tout pris lorsque tu es parti.

- Je sais. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas partir. Et mes parents non plus. Mais continuer à vivre aux côtés de ta famille vous mettait en danger. Et depuis la renaissance du vieux-pourris-à-langue-de-serpent, mon père n'avait pas le choix de retourner se prosterner à ses pieds. Même si il a énormément changé et qu'il ne pense plus comme lors de son acceptation parmis les mangemorts...

- Je sais tout ça Draco... Mais tu m'a manqué. J'aurais tellement aimé venir avec vous.

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait de tes parents? Ils t'auraient manqués tu aurais fini par retourner vers eux.

- Pour ce que ça a donné... »

Hermione avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté le rejet de ses parents et ils lui manquaient terriblement. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir partager ces premiers jours dans sa nouvelle école avec eux. Les dernières nouvelles qu'elles avaient eu dataient d'une semaine après son départ avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de son père lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle et que si jamais elle osait approcher quelqu'un de sa famille, elle en paiyerait les frais. Draco, qui avait remarqué l'état de la jeune fille, s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras afin de la consoler. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, de son déménagement à son arrivée dans le compartiment des Weasley.

Draco fut stupéfait du rejet de ses parents. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que les parents d'Hermione puissent réagir ainsi au départ de leur fille. Il se doutait qu'ils prendraient mal la nouvelle de Poudlard, mais il croyait qu'ils réussiraient à passer par dessus et à voir que c'était le meilleur pour leur fille unique.

« - Pour ce qui est de cet été, tu peux venir habiter chez moi. Tu sais, mes parents s'ennuient autant de toi que moi il y a quelques instants. Et tu sais que nous avons plus d'argent que nous en avons besoin. Alors tu n'auras même pas besoin de te trouver un emplois. Les gens ont beau dire ce qu'ils voudront des Malfoy, nous ne laissons jamais tomber nos amis... et toi, tu es plus qu'une amie. Tu fais partie de la famille. »

Hermione était plus que touchée par ces paroles. Sans réfléchir, elle sauta au cou du jeune homme, qui éclata de rire à ce contact plus qu'impulsif.

« - Tu sais Hermignone, j'ai une réputation à garder... et ce ne sera pas facile si tu continu à me sauter dessu ainsi. Surtout que je n'ai jamais été capable de te repousser...

- Oups... » Hermione se décolla rapidement, ne remarquant pas le petit sourire moqueur de Draco. « Je vais essayer de me contrôler... mais même si tu as ta réputation à garder, est-ce que nous pourrons rester amis?

- C'est sur! Je ne te perdrai pas une seconde fois!... Sauf si tu vas à Griffondor, là, je ne te parle plus! »

Hermione lui donna un coup sur l'épaule pour répondre à cette condition... Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, que Draco ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Voyant cette peur dans ses yeux, Draco l'attira contre lui et les deux amis passèrent le reste du voyage ainsi.


End file.
